


Promises From A Devil

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Brothers, Family, Gen, Hugs, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	Promises From A Devil

“Brother?”

“Hm?”

“…Are we evil?”

The question caught Hux completely off-guard. The general leaned back in his chair, lowering his pen as he turned to look at his little brother. The younger Hux stood a few steps behind his chair, staring pointedly down at a spot just between his feet as he wrung the bottom of his shirt between his hands. “Who put that idea in your head?”

Techie shifted on his feet, still staring at the ground as he shrugged one shoulder in response.

“Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

Those words hurt him more than he let it show. “Why not?”

“…I’m scared to.”

“Techie…who put that idea into your head?” he repeated.

“Nobody did.”

“Where did it come from?” he patiently asked.

“I was…going through the computer systems and I…”

“Techie…”

“I found things on there, brother! Torture rooms and techniques to get people to tell you what you want to know! You hurt them so badly just to make them talk! You hurt and threaten their families!” Techie could no longer hold it back. His eyes burned as he glared at his big brother, hands trembling as his knuckles became white. “And…and that death machine! The one that can destroy suns and planets! You..!” He flinched and let out a terrified yelp when his brother stood up, his chair knocked onto his side.

“I do what needs to be done to fix this chaotic and disorderly existence! Without order there is nothing! The Republic doesn’t care! The Republic just lies to its people and takes whatever it wants! _I_ am the one who can fix everything! _I_ am the one who can ensure chaos can never rear its ugly head! I..!”

The fear in Techie’s eyes made him stop. Hux reared back, realization dawning on him. He ran his tongue over his lips, clearing his throat as he tried to calm down. “Techie…” he whispered.

“But why do you have to hurt people?” he whispered.

“Pain is the greatest teacher of all,” he tenderly explained. He slowly reached out, waiting a moment before taking Techie’s hands into his own.  “Brother, forgive me for my outburst. You know that I care about you. I would never allow any harm to come to you.”

“Do you…do you promise?”

“I promise.” He waited patiently, smiling as his brother slowly relaxed, leaning against him for a tight hug.

He later ensured that any further information was loaded onto an entirely new and separate server system.


End file.
